Theme Supers
An overview of how supers fit into the theme and historical timeline. Vampires Vampires have a name in the Norse language. Draugr. The undead guardians of tombs and burial grounds. Now, granted, the vampires aren't really Draugr but the mortals see them as such and treat them with respect and fear. Since most mortals won't touch a burial ground with a Draugr symbol on it now after the tales of them coming to life, vampires have a very safe haven inside these burial grounds and have created their own village underneath the tombs. Much like the Nosferatu warrens, but for all Vampires, it is a society within itself that operates below ground. This place is called Dode. For all vampires, living in a village of mortals is impossible. Surely someone will notice you having to enter a hibernation period everyday and since most work occurs during the day, that doesn't help. Most vampires, if they do visit villages, do so at night in the taverns and do so as travellers. Geist Geists are the servants of Hel. Sometimes confused with Valkyries because they use the souls of the dead, but Geists are not Valkyries. They are given their powers in exchange for serving Hel and helping to gather forces for the coming Ragnarok. Werewolves Werewolves are legends. In the theme of Fenrir, They exist in this state between supernatural and superstition. Werewolves exist of course, mostly leaving well enough alone and staying in the forests. Werewolves however have been known to settle in the villages and towns across the country side. There isn't really a large structure to them and there aren't that many Tur's, if any at all given the climate, but every so often one pops up. Werewolves can tell because they are marked. Immortals There are only three types of Immortals: Aesir, Vanir and Demigods. That is, none of the book immortals exist in our universe. For information on apping one of these types of immortals please see Immortal Chargen. Aesir and Vanir are super templates, Demigods are minor templates. They are immortal only in that they do not age and can have one super stat. Explained in the document linked. Aesir - The male gods of Asguard Vanir - The female gods of Vane-heim Einherjar - Brave souls chosen to fight in Ragnarok. They return to earth regularly for various reasons Valkyrie - The female warriors who take the ghosts of the chosen back to Valhalla. They also have a duty to protect these souls from the geists. Changelings Changelings exist as the servants of the Elfs in Alfheim. When they escape they end up in Midgard. The gentry are actually the elves present in Alfheim. There is no technical hedge, but it exists in wibbly wobbly state between Midgard, Svart-alfheim and Alfheim. Mage Mages are special in this century. There is many places for mages to go and most spells do not cause disbelief. Only truly immense spells cause a disbelief roll, but the norse people are very superstitious and there is plenty of room for mages in the form of Shamans, Druids, Priests and Diviners. Mages will find the norse people a very welcoming people to their abilities and not at all put off by their magic. Note: Please read the page mage if you want to make one. A lot is different.